


scream for air to breathe

by orphan_account



Series: just a touch of your love [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 1st Year Isak, 3rd Year Even, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Bulging, First Meetings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, even calls isak "little one" bc hey its s1 isak cmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Can I fuck you?” Even asks, fingers mapping out the soft skin Isak bares to him, squeezing and kneading as he licks a stripe up his neck.“What else do you think I’m here for?” His voice is quiet and Even grins at him before pushing him back onto his bed.Even never dropped out of Bakka and meets 16-year-old Isak at a party.





	scream for air to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> hiii ive been reading and editing this for hours and its now two am and im about to pass out so sorry if its a mess!
> 
> ps even doesnt have his high bed in this, just a normal bed
> 
> pps i forgot to say that in this fic even isnt with sonja at all sonja doesnt exist
> 
> title from rocket by beyoncé

Even sees him about an hour into the party, a short little blonde boy, with the sweetest baby face and the sweetest curls he’s ever seen. He walks over to him without a second thought.

Baby face turns his head to look when Even settles next to him. He looks to Even’s chest first, then lifts his eyes upwards. “Hi,” he offers, somewhat shyly. His eyes are bright green and he has the cutest cupids bow.

“Hi,” Even copies, his mouth twisting up.

Baby face looks away but then sneaks a short sideways glance, hiding under his soft fringe and tucking his lip between his teeth, probably thinking he’s subtle. His eyes drift down the line of Even’s throat, the bone of his jaw, before he notices Even looking back and blushes, dropping his gaze to his feet.

“See something you like, little one?” Even asks, and baby face blushes even more furiously.

“It’s Isak,” he offers, ducking his chin and staring at where he tangles his fingers in front of his groin.

“Even,” he replies, digging his teeth into his lip and biting, watches as Isak’s eyes follow the motion, before he adds, “You should know that though, because this is my house, and this is an invitation only party.”

Isak’s eyes widen, the panic obvious on his face. He’s stuttering out an apology when Even takes a sip of his beer and pushes off the wall and calls a cocky, “Follow me,” behind him, already sure that Isak’s going to follow him.

Isak does.

 

Even doesn’t waste any time, as soon as they’re in his room, he raises an eyebrow before leaning down to kiss Isak. He kisses back eagerly, if a bit clumsily. Even traces his bottom lip with his tongue, coaxing Isak’s lips open.

Isak gasps as Even moves his lips to his neck and sucks, leaning Isak’s body back against the closed door as he unbuttons and unzips his tight jeans.

Even toes off his shoes, kicking them back as he pushes Isak’s shirt up, prompting him to raise his arms above his head and break their kiss as he strips him.

Even kisses him lazily, slowly, as he grabs a handful of his ass, making Isak squeak into his mouth, and back steps him through his large bedroom and towards his bed. He squeezes at his ass, licking into his mouth as he steps him to the edge of the bed.

“Can I fuck you?” Even asks, fingers mapping out the soft skin Isak bares to him, squeezing and kneading as he licks a stripe up his neck.

“What else do you think I’m here for?” His voice is quiet and Even grins at him before pushing him back onto his bed.

“Hands and knees,” he says, watching as Isak scrambles to obey, poising himself up with his ass in the air, toes pointed towards Even.

Even rests his palm flat between his bare shoulder blades and presses down until Isak gets the idea and his arms crumble, folding so he can rest his cheek against the bedspread. Even hooks his fingers into Isak’s socks, drawing each one off slowly before he does the same to his jeans. Then, he lets his hands wander his body, over the contours of his calves and the ditch of the backs of his knees, before the hills of his thighs, and finally the slope of his ass. Before he slips his fingers back down his legs and starts again. Isak shuffles to spread his knees wider, leaning his weight forward as he rests his cheek against the bedspread.

Even palms up the backs of his legs, swiping his fingertips over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs before he’s reaching the hem of his briefs, edging his fingers up under the fabric. He crooks his fingers into the elastic of his briefs, pulling down so his tight pants bunch under his ass, before he can lead them down his thighs, gets him to lift his knees, one after the other, so that Even can toss his pants off. Isak shivers as Even strokes his fingers over the soft skin of his ass, light and gentle.

He palms at the soft flesh of Isak’s ass, squeezing the slight curve in his palm before pulling him apart slowly. Isak takes a deep breath, twitching his hips. Even drags his thumb from the bump of Isak’s tailbone down to his crack, stroking over the pink pucker of his hole.

“You’re so pretty,” Even murmurs, planting a soft kiss to his ass cheek as he circles his thumb over his hole. Isak shudders on an outbreath. “You clean?” he breathes out over him, watching as his body clenches up with a shudder before looking down the curved line of his spine to where he’s nodding frantically, cheek smushed up against the duvet. Even kisses the crease of where his thigh meets his ass.

Isak is pink and pretty and he looks tight and ready to come just from Even kneading at his ass, dick full and flushed between his legs, so Even licks his lips and holds his cheeks open with his thumbs. Isak sucks in a deep breath as Even leans in and licks from his sac and back, over his blushed hole, causing Isak to moan brokenly.

Even repeats, applying more pressure before he laps over Isak’s rim, using his thumbs to spread him wider so that Even can point his tongue and run it in circles around his muscle, tighter and tighter until his tongue is flicking at his rim.

He presses his tongue flat, licking wet as he spreads Isak wider so that his spit goes in, licking over the soft pink of him as Isak moans constantly, like he can’t stop it, and shifts his hips back in thrusts he tries to control.

Even laps over his hole slowly, then quickly enough to get Isak wet with his spit as his jaw works. Isak whines and keeps pushing back against Even’s face as he pulls on the sheets with balled fists, his arms tense as he fends off the desire to come.

Even twists his tongue in quick circles over his wet hole, his spit dripping down. He tries using a point of his tongue to press inside Isak, only getting the tip in before Isak’s body rejects it and he lets out a loud bone rattling moan. Even does it again, pushing the tip of his tongue past Isak’s rim before going back to rubbing the flat of his tongue against his hole.

“Oh god,” Isak whimpers, pushing back as Even sucks at his rim.

Even uses his teeth to nibble on his rim and Isak gasps and mewls, his hands twisting the duvet so hard his knuckles are turning white. 

Even pulls back, wiping his spit from his cheeks and tracing his finger down the backs of Isak’s thighs again. They tremble beneath his touch.

“You gonna come?” he asks Isak, pinching at the soft flesh of his inner thighs so that Isak gasps wetly. Isak nods quickly, his eyes squeezed shut with his face pressed to the duvet. Even watches the drool slipping from the corner of his mouth and onto his spread, smiles and leans in to press a kiss to the blushing round of his ass. “Don’t.”

Isak whines but nods, his lip tight between his teeth. “Good boy,” Even soothes with a soft pat on his ass and Isak sags back slightly, his ass glimmering in the dim light of his bedroom with Even’s spit. “Stay.” Even tells him, pressing his thumb into the crease where his ass meets thigh before he slips off the bed.

He opens his bedside drawer where he keeps his condoms and lube. He takes off his hoodie as he plucks a condom from the box, toeing off his socks as he reaches for the lube before pushing the drawer back shut.

He’s aware of Isak shuffling to turn his cheek the other way to face him, his mouth red, lips wet with spit and swollen and his eyes heavy lidded. Even pulls his t-shirt over his head slowly, giving Isak some time to stare before he’s unzipping his jeans.

Isak lets out a tiny moan as Even pushes his jeans down his hips, then blushes bright red after. Even smiles and wedges his fingers into the waistband of his pants. He can hear Isak swallow as he works his pants down, so that his cock springs free, hard and heavy, wet at the tip.

“Oh god,” Isak repeats, his hips shifting back minutely. “You’re, um… big.”

Even shoots him a smile and uncaps the lube, wetting his fingers with it before he kneels back onto the mattress behind Isak.

“Is that a problem?” he asks, waiting for Isak to shake his head, before he presses the tip of his pointer finger to Isak’s rim, pressing until he sinks into the first then second knuckle.

“Just an observation,” Isak mumbles, his voice pitching on a gasp.

Isak’s hot around his digit, virginally tight as Even works his finger deeper. “You good?” he asks as he strokes at the silky softness of him slowly, one hand resting on his hip as he crooks his finger left and right.

“Yeah,” comes Isak’s whimpered reply, his body rocking back slowly as Even presses his second finger in, then his third. “Oh fuck,” Isak mumbles, biting into his lip and furrowing his brow.

Even works at opening him up, not really aiming to pleasure, instead scissoring his fingers as wide as he can. He watches the pink of his rim stretch around to accommodate his big fingers as he stretches him. Isak mewls as Even nudges at his prostate, his hole clenching and his hips bucking against Even’s fingers. He bets that Isak’s leaking all over his duvet.

Isak’s rim is bright red and stretched at the strain of taking Even’s fingers, so Even ducks forward to plant a kiss to the pained looking flesh. Isak makes a cut off sound from his chest and Even can’t help but lick at Isak’s rim around his fingers.

He pulls back up and asks, “Think you’re ready, little one?”

Isak opens his eyes to look up at him, dark and glittery as he runs his tongue over his lower lip and slowly dips his chin in a nod.

Even tears the foil open with his teeth, fingers too slippery with lube, then he rolls the condom down to his base. He reaches for the lube again, fingers tacky as he uncaps it and dribbles more into his palm to rub over his length. He rubs the remaining slick in his palm over Isak’s hole.

He guides his tip to press at Isak’s rim, pressing until Isak’s body gives way and he slowly starts to sink in. Isak bites into the duvet, pulling the cover of it with his teeth, a whimper escaping his lips as his eyes slip closed and his forehead knits into a frown.

“Fuck,” he gasps, voice shaky.

“Okay?” Even asks, steadying his hips, unwilling to hurt the boy. Isak’s jaw clenches and his fingers twitch and Even looks down to where his rim is stretching around his thick girth, a pretty rosy color. Even reaches down and kneads at the skin with his thumb, trying to ease the strain as Isak takes it. Isak lets out a deep breath and nods slowly, meeting Even’s eyes over his shoulder. Even chews on his lip as he presses his hips deeper.

Isak gasps, Even pressing until his hips meet the soft skin of his butt. “Need a moment,” Isak whimpers, “you’re very big.”

Even nods and bites deeper into his lower lip as his fingers twitch where they grip his tiny hips. He presses his thumbs into the flesh of his ass, his fingertips digging into his hips with the effort of staying still, body tingling with the want to press Isak into the mattress and fuck him until he’s screaming.

Even runs a hand over Isak’s flat tummy, wondering if maybe… with how big Even knows he is, and how dainty Isak is. He aims his hips upwards a tiny bit and oh, yeah. There’s a faint bump on Isak’s stomach where Even’s cock is deep inside him. Fuck.

“Okay, oh god,” Isak moans after a few minutes, shifting his hips back and nudging Even deeper. Even nods and draws his hips back slowly before he can press back in. Isak sniffles softly as Even repeats, drawing out completely before slowly thrusting back in.

“Hurts?” Even asks, thrusting gently.

“Not too badly, I’m okay.”

Even drags his fingers up, pressing his thumbs into the dimples at the base of his spine as he pulls back and thrusts forward painfully slow for a few moments. He’s breaking a sweat with the effort it takes to not pound into Isak.

“Can I go faster, little one? Can you handle it?” Even asks, brushing his hands over Isak’s back. He runs his knuckle down the arch of his spine, down to where he splits into his rim, where he stretches around Even’s cock.

“Yeah,” Isak whispers.

Even nods, draws his hips back, presses in. He grabs at Isak’s ass, pulling in opposite directions to spread him open as he starts an easy rhythm of fucking him. He digs his fingers into the softness of his ass and fucks into him, pressing his thumbs into the skin as his hips slap against Isak’s ass with soft smacks.

Even takes Isak’s hand and places it on his stomach, placing it down on where his cock is bulging Isak’s tummy. It takes a moment for Isak to understand but then he moans loudly, “God, is that–”

He cries out and looks down his body to see his stomach giving way to Even’s cock, his tummy stretching to fit.

Isak whimpers when Even gives a harder thrust, his hips rocking forward with it and his eyes squeezing shut. Even pulls out.

Isak’s eyes spring open instantly, his lips forming to ask if he’s done something wrong, and Even cuts off his thought with, “Can you turn over for me?”

Isak lets his hand fall off his stomach and pushes himself up on his arms, leaning his weight back until he’s kneeling. He gingerly leans forward before twisting to sit on his butt, knees bent and thighs spread wide to invite Even in.

He’s quite a sight, his nipples hard and pink against his flushed chest. His small body glittering with sweat, chest heaving. His legs are soft and smooth, begging for Even to dig his teeth into the soft meat of his upper thighs. His eyes are wide and lined with long eyelashes, his lips bitten red and swollen and hair a mess of golden curls. He lets himself drop from resting on his elbows to flat on his back, his hair fanning out as he draws his knees closer to his chest. He’s possibly the sweetest thing Even’s ever seen.

He sets his hands on Isak’s shins, running up to his knees with light touch, pressing his knees wider before he lets his hands grope up his inner thighs. He pulls his hands back down, thumbing over his feet and all the way back to his groin.

He shuffles closer to the crux of Isak’s splayed legs, reaching to palm over his dick, pressing his cockhead down against his stomach. Isak whines, his hips fucking up as his back arches off the mattress slightly, his legs falling open wider.

“Even,” Isak whines, leaning up on his elbows as Even leans down, pressing their lips together in a kiss.

“Yes, little one?” Even kisses to his swollen lips, soft and gentle as he palms at Isak’s dick. Isak’s toes point against the duvet.

“Fuck me already.”

Even kisses his mouth open, sucking Isak’s tongue into his mouth. When he pulls back, Isak’s mouth is wet and Even takes a look at his dick, flushed and hard against his stomach, dribbling at the tip. Even skirts his knuckles up the spine, just to see Isak shudder and gasp, whine his name again.

Even holds himself steady at the base, pressing his head to Isak’s hole while he balances with one hand pressed flat to the mattress beside Isak’s waist. Isak’s body accepts him faster this time, and now when Even's hips finally rest against the curve of Isak’s ass, Isak’s heel is digging into the base of his spine. Isak rests his hand on his stomach.

He lets out a long moan as Even draws out and thrusts back in, purposefully grazing the head of his cock against his spot. This position makes it more difficult for Even to aim his cock to hit Isak’s prostate and he knows it’s going to be harder to fuck him fast, but it lets him see the way his cock is too big for Isak’s small body, bulging his tummy again. Isak reaches for him and wraps his other arm around his neck, his blunt nails pressing into the taut skin between Even's shoulder blades as Even works at driving quickening thrusts into his body.

Isak digs his nails into Even’s back, presses deeper and scrapes down, drawing blood, so that Even clenches his teeth, gives Isak a hard punishing thrust that sounds through the room, Isak’s moans loud and lewd.

Isak’s hand leaves his stomach and reaches down to grab at Even’s ass, his relatively small fingers barely covering anything as he grips onto Even and pulls him in deeper and Even bites his lip from the burn of holding position while fucking Isak.

Even fucks him hard and fast, so that Isak’s head falls back against the pillow and his mouth opens wide, lips shiny with spit as a loud moan wracks its way out of his throat. Isak’s thighs bracket his hips and Even fucks him harder.

Isak scratches another long line down his back as his other hand’s nails dig into the cheek of his ass. Even thrusts into him fast, the slapping of their skin loud and crude even with the muffled sounds of the party in the background.

Even hits his prostate repeatedly and Isak scrabbles to twist his fingers in Even's hair, whimpering as he pulls Even to kiss him by his hair, tangling his tongue with Even's as his body jerks and he whimpers and moans, hips twitching.

“Wanna come, sweetheart?” Even kisses next to his mouth, and Isak nods and whines in the back of his throat, pulling on Even’s hair and digging his nails into his ass and Even gives all his effort and energy into fucking Isak, his strokes short and quick as he grabs his dick and starts to jerk him quick and tight, enough to make Isak whine and moan out his name, over and over.

Isak’s heel digs in right at the bottom of his spine, holding him deep as his back arches off the bed and he mewls high, his thighs spasming and jaw going slack, nails digging deep into Even’s back and ass cheek as he comes over Even's fingers and up his chest.

Even slows his thrusts as he fucks him through it, slowing to an idle rock as Isak’s fingertips twitch where they're clinging to his ass.

“Fuck,” he whimpers once he forces his eyes open, and Even notices how he’s gone a hint distant in them, but still bright. “You're amazing,” Isak gasps, surging up to plant his mouth to Even's in a breathless kiss. 

“You're beautiful,” Even tells him, smiling as Isak peppers kisses over his jaw. Isak giggles at that, breathy, before the boy clenches his ass around him and Even moans.

“Come, please,” Isak kisses under his ear, and Even leans to kiss his neck, under his Adam's apple, again in the hollow between his collarbones, before he lets himself grab at Isak’s thigh, pushing up so his thigh is at his chest, pulling his body tighter and allowing Even more leverage.

He squeezes his eyes shut, sweat dripping at his hairline as he clings to the crumpled sheets and Isak’s sweat slick thigh, rabbiting his hips inside Isak’s spasming body. Isak’s breathing is heavy and a whimper escapes him every now and then but he lies there and lets Even use his body to get off, clenching his hole around him as best as he can.

Even draws his eyes open when the vice of Isak’s hand on his ass lets up, and he’s greeted by the sight of Isak wrapping his lips around his index and middle fingers, lips swollen and puffy and he sucks hard enough for his cheeks to hollow. Even is close, and the image pulls him closer, his brow furrowing as his hips slam against Isak’s ass, which must be rosebud red at this point.

He watches as Isak draws his fingers from his lips and teasingly swipes his tongue over the skin of them before his hand is out of sight and he can feel his fingers at Isak’s rim, where Even is rabbiting into him, Isak rubs at Even’s dick as his body swallows it over and over, and that’s enough for Even's eyes to slip shut and his jaw to clench as he comes with a gasp and a loud moan, his hips bucking messily as Isak’s tight little body milks him of his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Even pants, right into the crook of Isak’s neck where he’s damp and salty with sweat.

“Yeah,” Isak agrees, chest rising and falling quick as he brings his hands back up to Even's hair, threading through and pinching at the sweaty strands.

He pulls Even into a deep kiss of wet breaths and muffled giggles. Even kisses along Isak’s jaw and down his neck before going back up to plant a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Are you going to kick me out?” Isak asks after Even pulls out, leaving him with the unpleasant feeling of emptiness as Even ties up the condom and throws it towards the bin.

“Of course not,” Even tells him, gently thumbing at Isak’s cheek and giving him a smile. He takes Isak in, legs spread open lazily and tangled in the bedspread, lube making his red, exposed hole shiny, his face, neck and chest flushed bright as well. Isak scratches a hand through his sweaty curls lazily, yawning into his own palm. “Should probably get you cleaned up, though,” Even says, eyeing the come splatters over his chest, before getting up to fetch some tissues.

Isak smiles at him sleepily, giggling softly and blushing as Even wipes between his legs and over his hole, cleaning him of lube as best as he can. Even shoos Isak off the bed then and peels back the duvet and wrinkles his nose at the lube and come and sweat spotting the deep grey cover, before he slips in.

He smiles at Isak, watching as he walks over to his jeans where Even threw them, showing off the sweet curve of his ass and the supple flesh of his hips and thighs, his spine poking knobbles against his skin. Isak gets his phone from the pocket of his jeans, and presumably texts someone.

Even pats the mattress next to him, huffs out a breath so that Isak turns back to face him and drops his phone onto his crumbled up jeans before he's slipping into bed next to Even, letting Even draw him into his front, wrapping his arm around Isak’s waist and pulling Isak’s back against his chest. Isak covers Even's arm with his own, wriggling back into his hold as Even links his chin over his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to his neck before they relax together and fall asleep to the sounds of the party slowly coming to an end outside of Even’s bedroom.

 

In the morning, Even wakes Isak up with a sweet kiss and they stumble into the shower, Isak scrubbing over Even’s skin and Even massaging his fingers into Isak’s hair before Isak drops onto his knees.

Even offers to make Isak breakfast and halfway through he gets the strong urge to hoist Isak onto the counter and fuck him with his back against the granite, and then Isak actually lets him pick him up and fuck him until he’s shaking, their scrambled eggs and toast burnt afterwards.

Isak insists on helping Even clean up, emptying beer and cider cans into the sink, wiping tables and taking out the trash.

And maybe Even shouldn’t feel so hopeful when he punches his number into Isak’s phone after walking him to his tram stop, but then Isak grins and gets on his tiptoes to peck a kiss on his bottom lip, curls ruffled and cheeks glowing with his recent orgasm as he gets into his tram, blowing Even a kiss from the window. 

Even feels very hopeful.


End file.
